1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for integrally forming a light-guide board and an optical thin film built in a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a method of integrally forming a light-guide board and a polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the liquid crystal display, accompanied with the advancement of electronic devices, has developed widely applied and versatile functions. However, the method for forming the liquid crystal display has become consequently more complicated. Generally speaking, the liquid crystal display can be categorized into three types, the reflective type liquid crystal display, the transmissive type liquid crystal display and the transflective type liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1 shows a light-guide board and a polarizer on a glass substrate of a conventional liquid crystal display. The light-guide board and the polarizer are adhered to each other with an adhesive material. FIG. 2 shows a cross sectional view of FIG. 1.
Referring to both FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional liquid crystal display module, the front light comprises a light-guide board 100 and a polarizer 102. The light-guide board 100 and the polarizer 102 are provided as two separate devices. Normally, after the light-guide board 100 and the polarizer 102 are fabricated, an adhesive material 104 is used to adhere the light-guide board 100 and the polarizer 102. The light-guide board 100 has burnishing terminals 100b and 100c, and a pattern surface 100a to result in incident light thereof being emitted more uniformly.
An additional step for adhesive material 104 is required to integrate the light-guide board 100 and the polarizer 102 together. Therefore, not only is the labor cost increased, but also the material cost (the adhesive material). Further, as the light-guide board 100 and the polarizer 102 are attached manually, the automation for mass production cannot be achieved.